


it's called a lasagna

by planetundersiege



Series: Catradora Week 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Catradora Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catradora Week 2020: Day 2: Teasing“You know, for being raised on flavorless ration bars and being way newer into the cooking thing than you are, I’m pretty sure you messed you with this… lasaga thing."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922770
Kudos: 38





	it's called a lasagna

It was a regular morning in Bright Moon, and Catra and Adora were sitting on the dining table in their living quarters, eating the slightly burnt dinner that Adora had made for the two of them. It was meant as a celebration, since the following day would be filled with adventure, their spaceship ready to take off, their quest to bring back magic to the rest of the universe would start.

And so would a new chapter in their lives together.

Catra took a bite of the burnt lasagna, chewed and swallowed, all while looking at her lover with a sceptic look.

“You know, for being raised on flavorless ration bars and being way newer into the cooking thing than you are, I’m pretty sure you messed you with this… lasaga thing.”

“It’s called  _ lasagna,  _ Catra.”

“Hah, same thing. You’re the only person I know that would manage to mess up our celebratory dinner this much, the last meal we’ll have on this planet for god knows how long.” she said, giving Adora a big grin where she showed her fangs, her tail also flickering at the hilarious thoughts. “It’s pretty sweet, the mighty war hero can’t even cook.”

“Hey, stop it, you’re no better.”

“Well, I have a  _ reason  _ for being a bad chef, you’ve lived here way longer than me. Are you mad that I found something that little Adora can’t do?” she asked and leaned closer, putting a clawed finger on Adora’s shoulder. She saw how her cheeks turned red, showing that she had hit the right spot. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell, just a  _ few  _ people.”

”Don’t you dare.”

“Well, little miss perfect, I might listen to you in exchange for… oh, how about a kiss?”

“You know I’m always up for kissing you. Come here you annoying cat.


End file.
